


Paperwork

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg, Trans Cas, idk what to do, im taggin it as all the above yall, is that the name??, smith and wesson au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To fill the prompt: Dean Smith/secretary!Castiel. Castiel has some big news for Mr Smith, but he’s nervous, so he includes the picture of his sonogram in the pile of memos he puts on Mr Smith’s desk that morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> taking a couple liberties here. dean and sam are half brothers, not as close as in the show obv but still knew each other from a young age and act like brothers. cas and dean met in college. cas is trans.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it,” Dean said into the phone he held to his face.  He pulled a notepad across his desk, reached for a pen, and scribbled something down that Cas couldn’t see from his spot at the door.

Cas turned around, standing with his back against the wall just past the door of Dean Smith’s office.  He debated, once again, not telling him at all.  He didn’t need to know, anyway, not really.  Cas could quit his job here and easily get one somewhere else; he wasn’t a secretary because that was the only thing he was qualified for.  Hell, he only took the job in the first place because when Dean had started there, he’d wanted mentioned feeling like the odd man out and wished there was someone he knew working there.  

Cas involuntarily scowled.  He’d known college buddies were trouble, and Dean Smith seemed like more trouble than most.  Especially now.  

Cas sucked in a breath, pulling the sonogram out of the stack of papers for the third time, staring at it.  Dean was laughing in his office, and Cas felt nauseous.  He closed his eyes, focusing on calming himself down so he didn’t look like a wreck when he sat the stack of papers on Dean’s desk.  Every time he heard Dean speak behind the wall, he felt his heart speed back up in his chest.  

“You okay, Cas?”

Cas jumped, nearly losing the papers and folders in his hands, and turned to face Sam.  He wanted to say yes, but he knew the look on his face was too obviously indicating otherwise.  Before he thought to replace the top photo in the stack, Sam was staring at it, eyes widening.  Cas swallowed, hastily pulling the photo off the top of the stack and cramming it back in somewhere near the bottom.  

“Holy shit, is that yours?”

“Yes. No. It’s none of your business,” Cas answered, scowling.  “Don’t you have work to do?” Cas half-joked, and Sam brushed past him, pursing his lips.  Cas turned the corner of the wall, entering Dean’s office, quickly setting the papers in the metal basket beside his nameplate.  Dean gave him a bright smile, nodding to acknowledge he saw him set the papers down without interrupting his phone conversation.  Cas smiled in return, and exited the room feeling even more nervous and apprehensive than before.

 

When three o’clock rolled around and Cas still hadn’t seen Dean at all (but had seen his half-brother almost ten times and always asking for an update), he started to get really worried.  It had been a mistake, Dean had found it and understood and decided he never wanted to see Cas again, didn’t want anything to do with him or the baby, wanted him gone, something along those lines.  Cas did his best to stop thinking about it, to put it out of his head for the rest of the workday and just go on until he got home.  It was Friday, he had the whole weekend ahead of him to worry about it.  

When he caught sight of Dean again, he was headed back to his desk from the file room, and it was 3:21.  He stood beside his desk, watching as Dean grit his teeth, eyes wide, and looked down at a folder he held in his hand.  Me smiled momentarily at a coworker’s greeting, then locked eyes with Cas, smile fading.  Cas sat down so as to break eye contact.  Dean was mad.  He was mad, and he was going to tell Cas to get rid of the baby or quit and go work somewhere else, away from him.  

Dean halted at the edge of his desk, a panicked look on his face.  “Can I talk to you?”

“Of course,” Cas replied, turning his chair toward Dean, glancing to the folder he still held - very tightly, he noted - in his hand.

“What,” Dean began, pulling the sonogram out of the folder and setting it on Cas’s desk, simultaneously taking a seat on the opposite side of him, “the fuck is this?” he asked, tone hushed but unmistakably hysterical.

“It says on the ba-”

“I know what it says! I read it a hundred times! I mean, what’s going on? This is yours? What- Why- why did you give me this? Are you trying to break it off with me? We’re not even dating!”

“Dean, what- I’m not trying to break off… anything? It’s yours, Dean. I haven’t been with anyone else,” Cas whispered, scowling.

“It can’t be! We- I used a condom every single time!”

“Ninety-eight-percent effectiveness isn’t one-hundred-percent.  I’m sorry, I don’t know how it happened either.  But it is yours.”

“Jesus Christ,” Dean said, leaning back and rubbing his hands over his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Cas repeated, face carefully expressing nothing at all.

“No, no, that’s not- I’m not mad. It’s not your fault. I feel bad cause I- I’ve never taken you on an actual date or anything, even, and I- Shit,” Dean said, “I mean, I was gonna… I was gonna ask you, but… I never… I thought you wouldn’t want to, I guess, and I…”

“What are you talking about?”

“You are planning on keeping it, right?” Dean asked, suddenly seeming very clear.

“...Yes, why?”

“I… I’m assuming, if you told me, if you wanted me to know, then…”

“If you want to be a part of the child’s life, I would like you to.”

“Of course, Cas! Of course. I’m so sorry, I didn’t- I want to,” he answered, “Of course I want to. I- do, uh… Do you wanna, maybe… go out this weekend? And we can, I don’t know, talk, about stuff. And maybe go shopping, after, for… some… baby stuff. If you want?”

Cas smiled.  “That would be wonderful.”

 


End file.
